We Are Young
by nakashima0518
Summary: Everyone told him to move on. That he would never get her back. But Link can't get over his ex-girlfriend, even though he knows he isn't good enough for her. But when the fated pair meet in a local bar, things go from silence to pandemonium. The night is still young... AU ONESHOT Sorta like a songfic. Drinking and small references to adult themes, but that's it.


**Hey! This is my first oneshot, so bear with me! This is based on the song _We Are Young_ by Fun. WARNING: If you consider drinking a "suggestive theme", then you have been warned. Also, a slight reference to you-know-what. (See if you can find it!). I'm a bad influence. Enjoy :3**

* * *

"_Come on Link! You need to get out more! Let loose! Have a little fun!"_

"_Sorry, but you know I can't join you guys."_

"…_Is it about her?"_

"_Maybe…"_

"_You need to get over her Link. You slipped up, and she paid the price for it. There's nothing you can do to change that. You can't go back to the past, but you can change the future. It's time to move on."_

"_But maybe if we could just get together and talk…"_

"_You ruined her career Link. And her career was her hopes and dreams. She spent her entire life working toward that goal, but you shattered it in one night."_

"_Well, thanks for trying to cheer me up."_

"_I wasn't trying to make you feel bad."_

"_Well you didn't do a good job."_

"_Shut up Roy. Although I don't approve of losing all consciousness due to an alcoholic beverage like Ike, or getting laid every night like Roy, I do believe getting out will really boost your self-esteem."_

"_Pshht. Don't you feel all mature and grown-up Marth? As if you're a total goody-two-shoes."_

"_Well, yes, I am. I come from a respectable family and I plan to keep it that way."_

"_And by 'keeping it that way', you mean ordering six glasses of the finest wine from the top shelf."_

"_Red wine is actually in the Mediterranean diet…"_

"_Ask Ike if he cares."_

"_Hm? Oh yeah, so is it about her?"_

"_Man, you are slow when it comes to conversations."_

"_Back to the topic? I'm not going."_

"_Aww, after all that? We just put on a whole comedy skit for you."_

"_We did?"_

"_Sure, we had it planned from the start, right Ike?"_

"_Oh, uh, sure."_

"_Hey look! Link's laughing!"_

"_You guys are the best. I'm so gonna regret this."_

"_Yay, Linky-Link's going!"_

"_You sound like a fan-girl."_

"_And you smell like perfume."_

"_!"_

* * *

The world swayed back and forth. My head ached as I felt a hangover coming on, but I attempted to shake it off and kept my eyes on the light fixtures above. My friends laughed groggily, their faces blurry. They looked like a 3D movie without the glasses. I tried counting them off to make sure none were missing: Ike; Roy; Marth… I wish my friends wouldn't over-drink on the booze. Some day one of them is gonna get into a whole situation about child custody and crap like that. Who am I to talk, you ask? That I'm on the verge of a hangover and I shouldn't be lecturing others? Well, I'm not here to drink or to make love or whatever. I'm here to keep an eye on _her_.

She's my ex, and probably the most beautiful person in the world. I never deserved a girl like her. She had her whole future set up for herself: complete college with nearly perfect grades; get into law school; become a real estate attorney. And, as I liked to add: get married to the hottest guy in the school, me, Link Avalon; have two kids, one boy and one girl; then retire in Ordon. And then she would laugh light-heartedly and swat me on the head, or reach up to kiss my cheek then teasingly say "You wish." But deep down she had my part planned all along. But like the stupid idiot I was, I just had to go cheat on her. I met this one girl, Midna, at the bar, and we really hit it off or something. Either we were both too drunk to think rationally or we were just bored with our current relationships, because we slept together. When I woke up I felt really bad about it. Midna was also engaged at the time, and she was freaking out when she found out what happened that night. Midna and I didn't have any hard-feelings for each other, but we agreed to confess straight up front.

Till this day, I don't know why she forgave me. She seemed pretty shaken up, and it's safe to assume she was upset, I mean, who wouldn't be? But she didn't break up with me, she didn't even yell at me. She just came right up to me and held me in an embrace. _"It's ok Link. Just please, don't let it happen again. I love you."_ I honestly started crying right then. I tried to make it as unnoticeable as possible, but I couldn't hold back. The wave of relief when she told me she still loved me released every single tear I had. We were both ok after that. She even helped Midna recover when her fiancée cut off their engagement. That's true forgiveness. I don't know how she does it. If it were me, I would've punched whoever got in bed with my girlfriend straight in the face. But that would be exactly what she would tell me not to do. While I could hardly ever restrain my impulses and emotions she managed to conceal them completely, if there were any.

I never deserved her. I was rude, impudent, somewhat alcoholic, possessive, self-centered… She was kind, gentle, eloquent, selfless, smart, and perfect in every way. She always believed in me, encouraging me to try as hard as I could. She supported whatever career I said I would pursue, and there were quite I few of them. She comforted me whenever I felt uneasy about an issue. Even her constant nagging for me to study so I could get a good job; it was all because she cared about me. She wanted me to be the best I could be. No one's ever cared about me like that before. I'm an orphan. Maybe that's why I ended up like this.

Things were going pretty smooth between us, before I had to mess it up, _again_. I must have a habit of messing up my relationships with people. If I had a dollar for every time I took out my anger on, said the wrong thing in front of, or blamed Marth, Ike, and Roy, I'd be a rich man. I'd be better off mute.

I guess I'm just selfish. For wanting her even though we'll just find more ways to fall apart. For wanting her knowing she'll be the one to mend the broken pieces. I don't even come close to deserving a girl like her. Maybe Marth does, at least he treats people right. He's respectable. Or Ike, he'd never hurt anyone. Or Roy, he knows how to make ladies feel like…

What am I saying? In terms of who's the most mature, Roy would be under me. I must really be losing my mind. I lazily turned to back to her. Her long, light brown hair shone and sparkled under the colored lights of the dance floor. She wore a navy cardigan with an airy lace shirt underneath. Her muted blue jean shorts complimented her gray Converse perfectly. She was twirling absent-mindedly on the red-cushioned swivel chair, obviously not interested in whatever the guy next to her was telling her.

Wait, _what_? My mind suddenly snapped out of its daze and focused on this guy. Who was he? A co-worker? Some random drunkard? A _boyfriend_? Oh hell no, not on my watch. I stood up, took a few steps forward, then considered my actions. If he was a boss, then I would ruin her life even more by showing him up. I did a up-down check of him. He had long, straight lavender hair that washed out his already pale skin. Probably one of those punk-rockers or something. He was wearing a purple sweatshirt that could've been mistaken for a cape. Crimson capris, brown sandals. Too casual to be a business-man. He seemed under control, so he probably wasn't drunk like me. But there was one thing that set my mind straight on who he was. His red eyes spoke of only one emotion, _lust_. It was pretty subtle, I'll give him that, but I knew that look all too well. (Marth would always point it out to me whenever Roy was talking to some girl, and then we wouldn't see him until the next day.) Maybe it was the way he slowly ran his gaze along her body that sent shivers down my spine. Or maybe it was the way he faintly clenched his fists every time she gave him a neutral response. That's my girl. She must've kept the saying "Don't talk to strangers." to heart when she was a kid because she never talked any guy (or girl, wink wink) she didn't know from work or school. (Unless they were a neighbor or something). She was a smart girl, had a lot of self-control. But that's the thing. She never knew how to flirt, and frankly, didn't get the message if someone flirted with her. And that was probably the case for our little purple friend here.

I turned to sit back down, but some blonde chick in sunglasses took my seat and was already chattin' it up all too innocently with my roommates. Great. I looked back, and saw what I dreaded would happen.

There was a couple laughs and shouts of encouragement. _"Go Vaati!" "Show her what you're made of!" "Take her home tonight!" _Grinning maliciously at the attention he was getting from his friends, the man leaned in and pressed his mouth to my ex-girlfriend. Her eyes widened, and she tried desperately to push him off, all in vain. His friends hooted and hollered in pride. I lunged forward, but Ike already had me restrained from behind.

"Let…go!" I glared daggers at my blue-haired friend. He shook his head. "Look, I don't know much about relationships and whatnot, but you can't stop him. She isn't yours anymore." he said calmly. I stopped my flailing about and watched helplessly as Vaati, apparently, moved closer and gripped her shoulders to stop her thrashing. While he had her under his control Vaati quickly slipped his hand down her shorts.

She screamed, though it was quickly muffled by a quick kiss. I tensed up again, and Ike tightened his grip on me, knowing I was about to explode in and minute. She threw herself back, staggering back. Vaati growled and walked menacingly up to her. The fear in her eyes, gone. Just like that.

She pulled her right arm like an archer would pull back an arrow. Her fist shot through the air, nailing Vaati straight in the neck. "Ouch…" I heard Roy say in the background. Vaati coughed, clutching his stomach. He grabbed the nearest beer bottle and smashed her in the back of the neck. She shrieked as the cold liquid soaked her clothes. Glass flew everywhere. I ran straight towards her. Ike had let go. He was always somewhat of a pacifist in the sense that he didn't like to cause conflict, but he knew the boundaries. I extended my arms and tackled Vaati to the ground. We slid across the counter and into the glass shelves behind it, lined with various drinks and mixtures. The shelves came crashing over us, spraying all kinds of Vodka and wine everywhere. As if on cue, another woman at the bar screamed and smacked a man across the face. The liquid in his mouth sprayed onto someone else, who threw a bottle in the general direction of the man, but missed and hit someone else. I felt myself being thrown back. Two huge guys, I recognized them as the Vaati's crew, loomed over me.

I glared at them. "Get out of my way." They laughed mockingly. "As if." they retorted. One raised his hand over my head, and for a second I felt scared.

Splash! Little pink chunks of…watermelon? apparently?, came down. The guy's face was covered in pink juice and small, black seeds. I looked behind me, and saw Roy and Marth grinning, Roy with a small black bat. Don't ask me where he got that from. I smiled back, before yelling "Look out!" Another one of Vaati's buddies smashed a ceramic bowl of rainbow balls of some sort onto Marth's head. Marth whipped around and punched him back.

After that, it was pandemonium. Toilet paper and party streamers were strewn across the walls. Food was flung everywhere along with glass bottles and other random things. Some crazy looking dude bit into a stuffed animal, and the little beans spilled everywhere. The place was total chaos. There was no other way to describe it.

The weirdest part was, during the whole fight, the band continued playing. Despite the commotion around them they continued striking every note, as if they were in their own world. Very, very faintly, I could hear the music. I stopped where I was, straining my ears to hear the song.

_We Are Young by Fun.:_

_Give me a second I,__  
__I need to get my story straight__  
__My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State__  
__My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar__  
__My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and__  
__I know I gave it to you months ago__  
__I know you're trying to forget__  
__But between the drinks and subtle things__  
__The holes in my apologies, you know__  
__I'm trying hard to take it back__  
__So if by the time the bar closes__  
__And you feel like falling down__  
__I'll carry you home _

_Tonight__  
__We are young__  
__So let's set the world on fire__  
__We can burn brighter than the sun _

_Tonight__  
__We are young__  
__So let's set the world on fire__  
__We can burn brighter than the sun _

_Now I know that I'm not__  
__All that you got__  
__I guess that I, I just thought__  
__Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart__  
__But our friends are back__  
__So let's raise a glass__  
__'Cause I found someone to carry me home _

_Tonight__  
__We are young__  
__So let's set the world on fire__  
__We can burn brighter than the sun _

_Tonight__  
__We are young__  
__So let's set the world on fire__  
__We can burn brighter than the sun _

_Carry me home tonight__  
__Just carry me home tonight__  
__Carry me home tonight__  
__Just carry me home tonight _

_The moon is on my side__  
__I have no reason to run__  
__So will someone come and carry me home tonight__  
__The angels never arrived__  
__But I can hear the choir__  
__So will someone come and carry me home _

_Tonight__  
__We are young__  
__So let's set the world on fire__  
__We can burn brighter than the sun _

_Tonight__  
__We are young__  
__So let's set the world on fire__  
__We can burn brighter than the sun _

_So if by the time the bar closes__  
__And you feel like falling down__  
__I'll carry you home tonight_

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a door open and close. I darted through the crowds, past the couple making out with food all over their face, past the two shirtless men wrestling, dodging the palm tree plant, just kept running, running, running. Out the door and into the street.

* * *

"Zelda!" I shouted after her. Then she turned around. I stopped, supporting myself with my hands on my knees. I could see the tears forming in her eyes. I saw her shoulders twitch, about to run away. "Wait!" I panted. I couldn't do it. I reached exhaustion. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. The hard, concrete ground came rushing up to me as I fell.

I woke up a few minutes later, still in the same spot where I fell. I opened my eyes, and saw Zelda hovering above me. She had a genuine look of concern on her face. "Hold on, I'm gonna call for help, just wait here, I'm just going to the payphone…" Zelda gasped as I pulled her down next to me, right there on the sidewalk. I nuzzled into her hair, so relieved to have her by my side again. I forgot how good that felt. Zelda and I both sighed. "The stars are out tonight." Zelda broke the silence. "Yeah…" I agreed. Back to silence. I pulled her closer, and she rested her head against my chest. This felt right. Suddenly Zelda bolted up, furiously blushing. She looked guilty when she saw the pang of disappointment on my face. "Are you okay? You need to see a doctor right away…" I shook my head. "What do you mean no? You're gonna get sick!" I closed my eyes, and heard a weird squeak from Zelda. "Just…carry me home tonight." I mumbled, quoting the song heard earlier. I heard her exhale, then felt myself being lifted up. She placed my arm around her shoulder and flung hers around mine. "Come on…" she pushed me a bit.

"Are you sure you know the way?" I asked quietly when we were halfway there. She scoffed. "I find it interesting how you ask me after we've been walking for 15 minutes. Yes, I remember." I smirked to myself. She blushed again and turned away.

We stopped in front of my dorm building. It was a weird building; it was like a square C-shape. There was a round fountain in the middle, with four paths branching to three other entrances to the building and the exit. The air here was calm, serene. I turned toward Zelda, who had a look of nostalgia on her face. I bit my lip, remembering how much this place means to us.

It's where I first confessed my love to Zelda.

"Zelda?" I tried to get her out of her trance. "Hm? Oh, sorry." she turned back toward my face and gave me a weak smile. "This place brings back memories, that's all." Zelda said, her voice barely above a whisper, as if she wanted no one but me to hear her. Her hair was still damp with beer. I pulled away from her so I could face her properly.

_I turned Zelda towards me. She looked slightly surprised. "Listen, I, I don't want to be friends anymore…"_

I looked deep into Zelda's eyes, trying to find any sort of emotion in them.

"_What do you mean Link…?"_

"Link…"

"_Zelda… I love you…"_

I gently took her wrists and brought her face up to mine. It was all or nothing. I pushed my mouth onto hers and hoped for the best. I tried to be as calm and tender as possible. To my relief, she didn't pull away. I brought her closer with my hand on her lower back, pushing her towards me. Zelda sighed when I pulled back. Our foreheads touched.

"Link…hold on…"

"Zelda, I'm sorry. I still love you."

"_I…"_

"I…"

I turned away. "It's okay, I know you hate me, but I just couldn't help myself. I can head up on my own, thanks for helping me here."

"Link wait!" I sped up my pace, but Zelda caught up to me in no time. She wrapped her arms around my waist from behind, begging me to stay. She clutched me tightly, not wanting to let go. "Please…don't go…" she pleaded. "Don't leave me like I left you."

I squirmed around till I faced her, then held her in a tight embrace. Zelda started crying, and I dried her eyes as best I could. "I'm sorry…" she mumbled, voice muffled by her silent sobs. "Please. You're perfect Zelda." She smiled again, then closed her eyes and leaned against me. I leaned by head on hers. We both smelled like beer.

"Do you feel bad about ditching Ike and Marth and Roy?" Zelda asked after a while. I poutd childishly. "You ruined the moment Zel… by bringing up my guy-friends. Worst. Interruption. Ever." Zelda laughed light-heartedly. "Do you?" I shrugged. "Eh… they have a car…"

"They're drunk. How are they going to drive?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. We are such bad friends."

"But tonight…we are young…"

* * *

**Yeah... I know that last line was corny. So is drinking a suggestive theme? Anyone want to answer with a review (wink, wink). Just kidding. I know you all have been waiting for _Whatever It Takes _but I just got a splurge of inspiration when I heard this song (Also I'just been waaaaaay too lazy.) Is it considered a songfic? Whatever, hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
